Just Like Heaven
by DracoSly
Summary: After failing to help George after Fred's death, Hermione sends a prayer to whoever may be listening, for a way to help George. What she gets is not what she expected. Will Hermione have faith that the unexpected visitor will help George? Does her visitor have something up his sleeve for both George and Hermione? Based on the movie Just Like Heaven with my own twist.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this idea hit me when I was watching Just Like Heaven (one of my favorite movies), and then I started thinking about my friend Joe, and how much I wish I could see him again. So this idea hit me, and once I started writing, I couldn't stop. Please let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy it!**

_David Abbott: Get out of my house! _

_Elizabeth Masterson: You get out! _

_[She tries to shove him, but passes through him and falls through the wall] _

_David Abbott: Rest in peace! _

_[He turns around to see her standing there] _

_Elizabeth Masterson: I'm not leaving! _

~!~!~!~

"Get out!"

"No! I'm not leaving, George! You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and start living again!" Hermione yelled back with compassion and desperation.

"How can you ask me to start living again, when my main purpose for living is dead?" George cried in anguish. He hadn't broken down to crying yet, but Hermione knew he was close to it.

Hermione cringed but not from fear, but from the strong odor of Firewhiskey on his breathe. She gulped before speaking softly to him. "George, please. We are all worried about you. I understand how-"

"Don't you dare tell me you understand how I feel!" George growled deeply, while pointing his finger in her face. "Don't. You. Dare!"

"But-"

"Get. Out!"

"Fine! Be the stupid, stubborn prick you are and cause your family even more heartbreak! I don't care anymore! I'm washing my hands of you because I can't watch you do this to yourself anymore!" Hermione yelled through her falling tears, before apparating away.

Hermione was surprised she didn't splinch herself when she arrived in her flat. She mentally reprimanded herself while throwing her jacket on the floor and walking into the kitchen. Her tears were still running down her face, but she didn't care. No one would see you. No one was there to judge her.

Taking a deep breath to cease her crying, she leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. She put her arms around her knees and brought them close to her chest. "How can I possibly help him if he won't try? He needs Fred." She looked up at the ceiling as if Fred would be there. "Fred, I don't know what to do. He needs you." She pleaded for Fred or someone to give her a sign, but none came.

Hermione wiped her tears off her cheeks and sighed heavily, before standing up. She was mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted after her confrontation with George, and all she wanted to do was go to sleep and never wake up. Never have to worry about what George was doing to ruin his life. Not have to watch the Weasley's suffer while their son ruined his life.

She threw herself on her bed, and pulled the blanket around her. She whispered to no one in particular, "I wish you could be here Fred. You'd know how to help George." A lone tear escaped her as she fell asleep.

oOo~oOo~oOo

Hermione stretched her arms above her head as she awoke from her sleep. She glanced out the window and saw that the sun was just coming up. Surprisingly, she had slept through the entire night peacefully. She sat up and continued to stretch out her tired muscles before she started to take her top off take a shower.

"Whoa, Granger! We haven't even gone on a proper date!"

Hermione squealed and fell off the side of the bed twisted up in her sheets. She peeked over the edge of her bed towards where the voice came from. What she saw was the very last thing she would have ever expected. Lying there was none other than George Weasley. "Wh-what…George Weasley!" Hermione stood up and untangled herself from the sheets. She sent a death glare towards George and put her hands on her hips. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing in my bed?" She screamed.

George gave her a hurt look. "Hey now! First of all, I am not George, and secondly, I can't believe you actually cursed! You, of all people! I expected better of you Hermione," he said before lying back casually as if he had slept there on a day to day basis.

Hermione's eyes widened. That's not George? Was it a Death Eater who had taken polyjuice potion to look like George? But why hadn't he killed her while she was sleeping? She reached for her wand on the bedside table and pointed it at the person on the bed.

"If you're not George Weasley, then who are you?" She said menacingly, glaring at him.

He opened his eyes and glanced at her and her wand. He appeared to be calm and unfazed by her actions, but she wouldn't let that distract her. "You know, for the brightest witch of our age, you'd think you'd know the answer to that question."

She gave him a confused look but before she could reply, he sat up and continued talking. "Actually, you wouldn't have even asked that question, because you are the brightest witch of our age, and you know exactly who I am." He jumped off the bed onto the opposite side of Hermione and gave her a knowing look.

Hermione stood there dumbstruck. I know him? If it's not a Death Eater, and it's not George, then who? Her eyes widened in recognition and she gaped at him. It couldn't possibly be…

"Fred?" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

He swung his arms open wide and said, "The one and only!"

"B-but how?" She dropped her wand arm and started walking towards him around the bed. "How is this possible?"

"Hey, I didn't ask questions. I was just asked if I would help you out and I quickly accepted!" He said excitedly, smiling at her.

"Help me out?" she asked, confused yet again. How could Fred possibly be here?

"Hermione," he said softly and motioned for her to sit. After she sat, he continued, "Your pleas were heard, and I've been sent here to help you. I'm here to help you set George straight."

"What? But, why come to me? Why not just go to George?"

"Because Hermione, he isn't the one who asked for me. You are. And it's because of you, that I'm here now."

Hermione took a moment to wrap her head around this. Fred was here! He was actually here!

She shook her head and looked at Fred. "Are you for real?" She started to reach towards him to touch him, but when she should have touched his cheek, her hand passed right through him. She gasped. "You're a ghost!"

"Err, yes and no. I'm not a ghost like Nearly Headless Nick, but I'm not exactly alive either," he clarified as if it was no big deal that her hand went right through him.

"So, you're..?"

"I'm an angel," he said simply.

"An angel? You are far from being an angel, Fred," she chuckled, remembering how much of a trouble maker he used to be...along with George.

"Yes, well I must have done something right, because I am indeed an angel," he said standing up and spinning around.

Hermione stood up and said, "Okay, so you're an angel that was sent here because I asked for your help with George, correct?" He nodded while smiling at her with a cheesy smile. "Okay, so let's go see George! Once he sees you, you can talk to him and explain to him-"

"Hermione, you don't understand," he interrupted her. "_You_ are the one who asked for me. _You_ are the only one who can see me."

Hermione felt the wind leave her lungs. _Brilliant!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I'm a bit disappointed that I haven't gotten many follows, favorites, and absolutely no reviews for the first chapter. But I will continue to write this story out, because I thought it was a great idea and it has potential. So if you can find it in your hearts to favorite, follow, and review this story, I would greatly appreciate it! Those are what keep me motivated!**

_David Abbott: Ugh! Why are you still here? _

_Elizabeth Masterson: That's a scary question, I have no idea. _

~!~!~!~

"What do you mean I'm the only one who can see you?" Hermione screamed at him. "How else are you supposed to help George?"

"I'm here to help you, help George," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So essentialy, you are here to help George, correct?" He nodded and she continued, "So he needs to see you!" Before Fred could reply, she cut across him. "George doesn't need me, Fred. He needs you."

Fred looked ashamed and hurt. He sighed and said, "Hermione it's not that I don't want George to see me, I do! But it's not how He wants it to be," he said, pointing up.

Hermione looked up and saw nothing but the ceiling. She looked back at Fred with a confused look.

He rolled his eyes. "You know the big guy in the sky. Merlin Hermione, why they call you the brightest witch of our age is beyond me at the moment."

Hermione dropped her face into her hands and rubbed her forehead. She knew who he had been talking about; it was all just a bit overwhelming. Fred was supposed to be dead, but here he was, standing in her bedroom, claiming he was an angel sent here to help her help George. Maybe she was still sleeping and this was all just a dream. She pinched herself to make sure. Nope, she wasn't dreaming.

She sighed and stood up. "Okay, so how are you going to help me help George?"

He looked her up and down. "First, go shower and get dressed. We need all the help we can get."

If Hermione could hit him without her hand going through him, she would have whopped him over the head. Instead she sent him a glare that made him drop his grin, and she stomped off to the bathroom. She hoped Fred had a plan, because she had no clue how this was going to work.

oOo~oOo~oOo

After getting out of the shower, she realized she had left her clothes in her bedroom where Fred was. Well, he was supposedly an angel, so if he had any decency, he would leave her to get dressed. How wrong she was.

She walked into her bedroom wrapped in her towel and saw Fred lying on the bed again with is hands behind his head. She cleared her throat and he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Very nice, Granger, but we're trying to help my brother, not drive him crazy," he winked at her.

She felt her face blush and she crossed her arms. "Are you just going to lay there while I get dressed? Or are you going to be a gentleman and leave so I can get dressed?"

Fred let out a laugh. "Oh you know me better than that Hermione. I am no gentleman," he said while grinning at her cheekily.

Hermione groaned and threw her hands up. "Fine! But turn around and close your eyes!" She ordered him. After he did so, while chuckling to himself, she walked to the closet to get dressed.

"Make sure you wear those jeans that show off your curves nicely, and maybe that light blue top," Fred said nonchalantly, his eyes still covered.

Hermione grabbed the jeans and the top that Fred had mentioned. How did he even know she had these? She had gotten them just last week. She frowned and stormed out of the closet in her underwear and bra, holding onto the jeans and top. "How the bloody hell did you know about these clothes?"

Fred turned around when she shouted and his eyes got wide. He tried to divert his eyes away from her exposed body, but he was having a hard time. Hermione didn't seem to be aware that she was partly naked in front of him. "Uh, well, I do get to come down here and watch after everyone; make sure they're doing alright. I happened to see you wearing those awhile back when you went to see George, and-"

"You what?" She screeched. "You mean you've been watching me? Getting dressed? Get-"She paused and looked at him with wide eyes. "Fred, don't tell me you watch me all the time…everywhere."

He looked at her confused, until it dawned on him what she was talking about. His eyes opened wide and he started sputtering. If he had the tendency, he would have been turning crimson. "No-I, Hermione, I-I'm not a pervert! I may not be a gentleman, but I do have the decency to give you privacy while you do-w-whatever you need to do in private."

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So is this you having the decency to give me privacy while I do whatever I need to do in private? Like get dressed?"

Fred recovered his embarrassment and looked her up and down. "Is this you asking me that question while you are standing here in your lingerie?" He grinned his Cheshire cat smile, when she realized what he had said. She looked down and squealed before running back to the closet. He let out a deep laugh, and continued to laugh when she yelled from the closet.

"You're lucky I can't curse your arse, Fredrick Gideon Weasley! Angel my arse!"

Fred's laughter died down after a few minutes, and Hermione came out of the closet, fully dressed, in the clothes Fred had suggested.

"So, why do I need to wear these clothes?" She asked as she walked into the bathroom to fix her hair.

Fred hesitated for a second before he answered. "Because blue is George's favorite color, and it might help him snap out of it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She pointed her wand at her hair and her hair instantly smoothed into soft ringlets down her back. "I think it'll take more than me wearing his favorite color to snap him out of it." She walked back into the room and saw Fred looking out the window.

He turned around and smiled at her. "You never know," he winked at her like he knew a big secret. "Ready to go save my brother?" he asked with as much enthusiasm as a giddy teenage girl.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her temple. She was really starting to wish she hadn't woken up this morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry it's taken so long to post this! My beta has been busy, and I have had some personal issues I've had to deal with so I haven't really even thought about posting anything! **

**A big thank you to my beta MrsFredWeasley21xx for taking the time to go over this chapter for me, and correcting all my little mistakes!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I know it's short, and I am working on making them longer.**

Elizabeth Masterson: Oh my, this is more serious than I thought.

David Abbott: Go away, you don't exist!

Elizabeth Masterson: I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I want you to answer honestly. Has your recent alcohol intake increased?

David Abbott: Yeah. So?

Elizabeth Masterson: So are you hearing voices or seeing things that aren't quite real?

David Abbott: As a matter of fact, yeah

Elizabeth Masterson: Well then, have you recently sought consult from a mental health care professional?

David Abbott: What? How did you know that? Stay away from me!

~!~!~

"What exactly am I supposed to say? 'Hi George! I'm here with Fred, even though I'm the only one who can see him. God sent him back as an angel to me to help me help you.' Somehow I don't think that will go over well," Hermione said after apparating to Diagon Alley. After apparating, Fred had materialized right beside her.

"Come on Granger, you're the brightest witch of our age! If you can't come up with anything more clever than that to say, than we're all doomed," Fred said lightly, looking around at the shops just opening up for the day.

When they reached Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Hermione watched Fred for his reaction. He looked as if he were reminiscing about a long lost moment. "Fred, are you alright?"

Fred grinned and said, "Yeah, I'm just remembering how busy this place was when we first opened, and how people would be standing outside waiting for us to open." His grin fell and he looked back at the building. It was definitely in need of repair, and there was a great absence of customers. He shook himself out of his daze and looked towards Hermione. "Shall we?" he asked, gesturing towards the building.

Hermione took a deep breath and started towards the backdoor leading to the flat, with Fred right behind her. Pausing in front of the door, she straightened her back and knocked. She waited a few seconds to knock again, when she heard no sound of movement behind the door.

"Let me take a look," Fred offered before walking through the door.

Hermione gasped and then shook her head. Of course he could do that, he was a ghost—err, an angel. Fred poked his head out immediately and smirked at her. "That never gets old," he said before disappearing through the door again. Hermione grunted and crossed her arms. He had done the same thing this morning as she was brushing her teeth. His head coming through the door scared her enough to make her start gagging on her toothbrush.

She waited a few minutes before Fred stuck his head back through the door, but the look on his face made Hermione nervous. "What is it?"

"Apparate inside the shop—now!" He said before disappearing again.

Hermione did as he ordered, and apparated inside the shop. It had been awhile since she had been in it, but what she saw was definitely not what she remembered. The shelves were now bare aside from the coating of dust and cobwebs covering them. The windows were shattered, and it was dark and eerie. It definitely wasn't the colorful, lively place it once was.

"Hermione!" came Fred's voice from the back stairs.

Hermione ran towards them and up the stairs to the doorway leading to the flat. "Should I-"

"Don't bother knocking, just get in there," he said frantically and walked through the door.

Hermione was nervous-to say the least-at what she would find in there. "Alohamora. " The door opened and she walked in to find the place in a shambles. "Where is he?" she asked in a panic. Was he hurt? Did someone attack him?

"He's over here," Fred said, pointing to something behind the couch.

Hermione ran over frantically, and saw George lying face down with broken glass all around him. "George?" she knelt down and felt for a pulse. She found one, so she looked his body over for any injuries, but she couldn't find any. She sighed heavily.

"He's just passed out drunk," Fred said, looking at his brother with a frown.

Hermione turned and scowled at Fred. "Thank you Fred. Thank you so much for freaking me out! With the way you acted, I thought he had been attacked, was bleeding to death, or was dying!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you jumped to conclusions," he said, looking a bit sheepish.

Hermione rolled her eyes and chose to just ignore him. They would get nowhere arguing, and right now, she needed to help George. She levitated him over onto the couch, and accio'd some pepper up potion. She forced it down his throat, and he started to cough and wake up.

He looked around, looking dazed, and when he saw Hermione, he groaned and lay back down. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"You did you stubborn arse, but I'm just as stubborn as you are, and it's because I care about you that I'm here," she said, while taking the pepper up potion back to the kitchen. She noticed Fred stayed by George, looking at him as if he didn't know who he was.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Hermione replied, while opening cupboards to see what supplies George did have. She needed to get food into him, otherwise he'd be getting sick with the alcohol and pepper up potion in his system.

"What?"

"You asked why. Why what?" She said, grunting when finding no food in the kitchen at all. She'd have to run to the store. She walked back into the living room to see George looking at her with confusion all over his face.

"I didn't ask 'why.' Are you sure I'm the drunk one?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at Fred, who looked at her nervously.

"What are you looking at?" George asked, looking straight at Fred, but of course not seeing him. Instead all he saw was the wall.

"N-nothing. Sorry, I was…uh, talking to myself. You have absolutely no food in this house," she said, trying to distract him.

George lay down again and covered his face with his arm. "You don't say."

"Look, just stay right there. I'm going to run to the store and get you some food."

"Yeah, alright," he said casually.

Hermione looked at Fred and sent him a glare. She pointed at him, then at George, then at the floor. He nodded, so she assumed he understand that she wanted him to stay there with George. She looked at George once more and shook her head. Merlin, how was she going to help him?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! This chapter is finally up! Thank you to my beta MrsFredWeasley21xx for taking the time to go over it. And thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed thus far! I am so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. My beta was on vacation, and I have been busy with work, fairs, practicing the National Anthem for fair, and I just got back from seeing 1 Girl Nation and Newsboys in concert! But anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

After picking up food, Hermione rushed back to George's flat. Merlin only knew what he had done since she left, and since he couldn't see Fred, he would be absolutely no help. When Hermione got to the shop, she stopped outside the door and leaned her forehead against it. How was Fred supposed to help when George couldn't see him, and she couldn't tell George that Fred was really here? Unless Fred had any ideas, which he hadn't mentioned to her yet, she would have to come up with something. She sighed heavily before collecting herself and letting herself into the flat.

"George?" she said, looking around the flat. She didn't see him in the kitchen, nor was he in the living room where she had left him. She almost called out for Fred, but she caught herself. "George?" She laid the bags of food on the counter before wandering through the flat. Past the living room, she walked down the hallway where there were two bedrooms and a bathroom. She looked in the bedroom on the right first. "George, are you in here?" He wasn't in there, and it looked as if no one had been in there for a long time. The place was covered in dust, and nothing had been touched.

She closed the door behind her and opened the door directly across. "George, are-"

"Shh! He's asleep!" Fred said, cutting her off. He was sitting on the bed beside a sleeping George. The look on Fred's face made Hermione's heart hurt. He looked at him longingly, just wanting more than anything to be with George again. Fred sighed and got off the bed and joined Hermione at the door. With one last look at his twin, he closed the door behind him. The sad look on his face disappeared so fast, and was replaced by anger. He stormed into the living room with Hermione following him.

"Fred-"

"I can't stand this! I can't stand seeing him like this! It's my fault he's depressed, and turned into a drunk! It's my fault he's considered suicide, and I can't do a bloody thing about it!"

"Fred! This is not your fault!" Hermione said firmly, trying not to yell so she didn't wake George. "You were killed! How is that your fault?"

"I left him. I left him, and I ended up dying, and leaving him alone!" Fred said, more to himself than to Hermione, she thought.

"Fred, stop it! Stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over!" Hermione said.

"I could have-he could have-"

"What?"

Fred pointed towards the ceiling. "He could have prevented me from dying! Why didn't He? Why did he let me die and leave my brother, my other half, alone?"

Hermione approached him slowly. He was openly crying now, and she wished she could embrace him or even give him a comforting touch. "Fred, it's not your fault, and it's not God's fault. My mother used to tell me that God has a plan for everyone on this Earth. Sometimes his plans are not what we had planned for ourselves, but He is in charge. From the moment you were born, He knew when you would die. God has a reason for everything."

Fred simply nodded, not being able to speak. If Hermione hadn't witnessed it, she would have never believed that angels could cry.

"'Mione?"

Hermione spun around and saw George standing in the hallway, his eyes wide open. "G-George," Hermione squeaked, hoping and praying he hadn't heard her talking to what he would think to herself.

"Who were you just talking to?"

So much for hoping and praying. "Uh-um, w-what do you mean?"

"I mean it sounded like you were comforting someone. So who were you talking to? Because it looks like it's just you in here."

Hermione's throat felt dry, and her head started spinning with possible explanations. She looked towards Fred, and he looked as lost as she did. She pleaded him with her eyes, before turning back to George. "I.. I was.. just talking to myself," she said, hoping that would suffice.

George looked at her as if she was crazy. Who knew, maybe she really was crazy! She was after all seeing dead people.

After a few minutes of earth shattering silence, George shrugged and walked over to the couch. "Alright, but don't make a habit of it or I may end up taking you to St. Mungo's."

Hermione breathed again, and glanced at Fred, who still looked torn up and depressed, but a light had returned to his eyes when he looked at his twin.

"So, what are you really doing here? Because the last I remember is I told you not to come here anymore," George said, sitting down on the couch.

"And I told you that I was just as stubborn as you are, so I came back," she said, sitting on the chair opposite him, with Fred sitting beside his brother. "And it's a good thing I did come back! You were completely out of food, George!"

"Yeah, so?" he said nonchalantly while laying his head back on the couch.

"So? George you need to start taking care of yourself," Hermione said. She knew he would start arguing with her again. They were like a broken record. They would argue and get into a fight about the same thing, not see each other for a couple days, and then it would start all over again.

"What's the point?"

"The point is because you have people who care about you!"

George snorted. "No one cares. They all just want Fred back, as much as I do."

"They do care George!"

"Do they?" He stood up and was glaring at her. "My own mum and dad can't even look at me without crying! Percy, Bill, and Charlie just give me looks of pity, and Ginny and Ron can't talk to me, let alone look at me, as if they blame me for his death!"

"They do care! They are just having a hard time adjusting to Fred being gone, just like you are! Harry is worried about you, and so am I!"

"Why would you care?" he said, challenging her.

"Because even though I was never close to you and Fred, you still mean the world to me! I hate seeing you like this, and I honestly don't know how much more I can take seeing you do this to yourself!" she said before falling back to her chair with her face in her hands.

It was true, all of what she said, and she knew it. She just hadn't thought she'd ever say it out loud, especially to George. She had always had a soft spot for Fred and George during school, even when she would reprimand them for testing their products on first years. It was no secret that they were every girl in Hogwarts' crush, and Hermione had even admitted to herself that she had had a small crush on George at one point her fifth year. But after they had left the school, those feelings had gone away.

When she had found out that Fred had been killed in the battle, her heart had nearly broken, not only because he was gone, but because she knew how much it would hurt George. She knew it would have hit him the hardest out of anyone, and she knew it would take a lot for him to heal.

She had come to see him and talk to him every day. She took time out of her life to make sure he didn't screw up his own life.

Hermione was furious. How dare he assume no one cared, especially after everything she had done for him.

"Mione-"

Hermione stood and glared at George. Pointing her finger at him she said, "You have no right to say that no one cares for you George Weasley! No right! Obviously everything I've done to try to help you has gone nowhere! So do whatever the hell you want, because I am done trying to help you!" She spun around and stormed to the door. She ignored George as he called out her name; she ignored Fred pleading with her to stay. She ignored the voice in the back of her head telling her she needed to stay and help George.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I have been really busy with work, family gatherings, etc. This summer has been really busy, and I am so ready for fall! Thank you to my beta MrsFredWeasley21xx for taking time out of your life to look over my work. You've been a big help to me and I thank you! To all my followers, favoriters, and reviewers, thank you! I'm so glad you are enjoying this story, and I hope I don't let you down!**

Hermione you have to go back and help him! Georgie needs you!" Fred pleaded. He had immediately gone after Hermione after she stormed out of George's flat. He knew she was furious, and she had a right to be. George was acting like a git. But he still needed her, no matter how furious he made her.

"Go away," she ordered while walking into her flat. She slammed the door in his face (literally), and flung herself onto her couch.

A second later, Fred walked through the door. "First of all, that was rude! Secondly, what happened to our plan? You were supposed to help me help George! Not bring him food, blow up in his face, and storm out!"

"I'm done. He won't listen to me, and he won't stop pitying himself. So if you want to help him, do it yourself," Hermione grumbled.

Fred walked over to the couch and knelt down. "One problem with that; he can't see me!"

"Then find someone else to help you!" she growled at him.

Fred sighed and sat down on the floor. He let his head fall back on the couch. "Hermione, you are the only one who can see me."

"Why?" she cried, sitting up. "Why does it have to be me, and only me who can see you?" Fred didn't answer her, so she laid back down in a huff. "I mean, what's so special about me? I just don't understand why God couldn't have let you be seen by George, since he's the one who needs you."

"You said yourself God has a reason for everything happening. This is one of them," Fred said softly.

"But why?"

"I-I don't know Hermione. He didn't exactly tell me his entire reasoning behind doing this. Perhaps George isn't the only one who needs help," Fred thought out loud.

"What?" she questioned, leaning up on her elbow to look at him.

"Honestly," he said, looking up at her. "Since the Final Battle, how have you been coping? Do you ever go out anywhere with your friends or on a date? Have you actually moved on since?"

"What? That-ugh, this has nothing to do with me," she huffed, lying back down to glare at the ceiling.

"Don't be so sure," Fred mumbled.

"What does that mean?"

"Well," he said, while rubbing the back of his neck. But he was saved from finishing his statement by a knock at the door.

Hermione sent him a glare before answering the door. Opening the door, she was surprised to see her best friend. "Harry? What are you doing here? And with Teddy! Hello Teddy!" she squealed, seeing the squirming two year old with bright blue hair in Harry's arms.

"You forgot didn't you?" Harry grinned at her.

"Forgot what?"

"You keep Teddy this week." After Remus and Tonks had been killed in the final battle, it was revealed in their wills that guardianship be shared between Harry and Hermione, Teddy's godparents.

"Oh no," she said, slapping her forehead. "I completely forgot. Things got," she glimpsed over towards Fred, "complicated."

"Oh, well, do you want me to keep him? I'm sure Ginny won't-"

"No. It's my week with Teddy and Ginny would either kill me or you if you were to cancel your vacation this week. So give me my godson and go have fun," she said, taking Teddy from Harry's arms.

Harry sighed and gave her a smile. "Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Of course! It's just been a hectic few days, nothing to worry about," she said, smiling at a giggling Teddy.

"Alright. See you next week. Bye Teddy! Be good for Mione!" he ticked Teddy and his giggles got louder. "See you."

"Bye Harry. Have fun!" She said before shutting the door behind her.

"Wow, that's Teddy? He's certainly grown!" Fred said, coming closer to look at Teddy.

"Yes he has," she said, taking him over to the couch. She had just sat down when there was another knock on the door. "Merlin. Watch him," she said when she set Teddy on the floor. While she walked to the door, she failed to see Teddy look right at Fred. A second later, his hair turned the same shade of red as Fred's.

Opening the door, she saw none other than George Weasley standing there.

"Mione, I-"

She slammed the door in his face before he could say anymore.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about the way I acted towards you. You were only trying to help me, and I threw it back in your face. I feel terrible about the way I treated you, and I know that nothing I say will-will change your mind," came his muffled voice from the other side of the door.

She sighed heavily and opened the door. "You got a lot of nerve coming here George Fabian Weasley. Don't think I've forgiven you, I just don't want to leave you standing outside my door."

He gave her a genuine smile and walked in. He looked around and saw Teddy sitting on the floor with a head of red hair. "Hey Teddy! That's a good look on you!" he said, walking over to see him.

Hermione grinned. She saw Fred stand up with his eyes wide open. He walked over to her and said, "I think Teddy can see me."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "What? How can he see you? I thought you said I was the only one who could see you," she whispered back, not wanting George to hear her.

"He looked right at me when you set him down. Then he changed his hair to my color!"

"No, he must have seen George and changed his hair then," she whispered.

"No. Hermione, he changed it before you even opened the door."

Hermione was silent for a minute while she looked from Fred to George and Teddy. How could a two year old see Fred? "That's not possible," she murmured.

"What's not?" George asked her, obviously having heard her.

"Oh, nothing. Uh, are you hungry?" she asked, heading to the kitchen.

"Sure," George grinned at her.

She wasn't sure how to take that. She hadn't seen George smile let alone grin since Fred died. She shook her head and went into the kitchen.

"So Teddy, want to play a game?" George asked the toddler.

Teddy pointed to where Fred was standing. George looked and saw nothing but the door. "What you want to go outside? We'll have to ask Aunt Mione."

Teddy shook his head and grunted towards Fred.

"What? What's over there buddy?" George asked.

Teddy crawled over towards Fred and pointed right at him. Fred almost wanted to cry. Teddy could actually see him!

"Teddy, there's nothing here. Come on, let's go see what Aunt Mione is making," he said. As he tried to pick Teddy up, Teddy squealed and cried, reaching for Fred.

"What's going on?" Hermione said, coming into the room.

"I don't know. He keeps pointing at something, but there's nothing there. When I tried to pick him up, he went ballistic!" George said. He turned towards Hermione and saw she had tears in her eyes.

Hermione could see how heartbroken Fred was that George couldn't see him. She saw him bend down and tell Teddy, "It's alright buddy." Those three words seemed to calm Teddy down, and he crawled over to George, asking to be picked up.

"Wh-what on earth was that? What's wrong Hermione?" he asked, flabbergasted at what just happened.

Hermione could only shake her head and wipe her eyes and cheeks. How was she going to get through this?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay! Finally, we have our new chapter! I am so sorry it has taken so long to get this up. I'm writing two other stories, I've been busy with work, and just had Thanksgiving this weekend (HAPPY BELATED THANKSGIVING!). Thank you for being patient with me. It may be a little while till I get the next chapter up. This week I will be in Boise, ID for a work conference, and next weekend is our Christmas party at work, not to mention my brother is starting basketball, and then Christmas and New Years...Yikes! So please stay with me. **

**A BIG thank you to my beta MrsFredWeasley21xx for taking time out of her busy schedule to look over my writing. You are absolutely wonderful! Okay, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"Hermione? What's wrong? I apologized to you for being a git-"

"No George, that's not it," Hermione said wiping her eyes and grabbing Teddy from George. She held onto Teddy tightly and gave him a light kiss on his still red hair. She sent Fred a pleading look, and he immediately started shaking his head no.

"Well then why are you crying?" George asked, completely lost as to why Hermione was crying and what Teddy had been wanting.

"George I-well that is-I can-"Hermione stuttered. She wanted to tell George that she could see his dead twin, but how on earth was she to tell him?

Fred was frantically shaking his head no still, his eyes wide and his hands gripping his head. "What are you doing? You cannot tell him that you can see me!" Teddy started giggling at Fred.

Hermione frowned at Fred, before looking back at George. "Can you watch Teddy for a moment? I'll be right back," she said handing Teddy back to George, and walked to her bedroom. After seeing that Fred was following her, she shut the door and started to pace and sent a silencing charm around her room.

"What is wrong with you Granger? What part of 'You can't tell anyone, especially George that you can see me,' do you not understand?" Fred asked after running through the closed door.

"Fred, I have to tell him! I can't keep this up!" she exclaimed.

"You have to!"

"Exactly how long do I have to keep lying to him? You said you're here to help me help George, but how is lying to him helping him?" she argued.

"I don't-"

"Besides, doesn't God frown upon lying?" she questioned.

"Well, yes, but in this case-"

"No! There are no exceptions when it comes to lying," she said.

"Hermione, please trust me. George can't know you can see me," Fred pleaded with her, looking deep into her eyes.

Hermione sighed heavily. "But Fred, I'm not the only one who can see you! For some reason, Teddy can see you. George will eventually catch on that Teddy is giggling at something or someone who's not there."

"He won't find out. He'll just think Teddy has an imaginary friend or something. All kids have them," Fred said.

Hermione crossed her arms and looked at Fred. He seemed worried, but about what she didn't know. Was there more to all of this than just helping George? What had he meant when he said 'maybe George isn't the only one who needs help?'

Her eyes opened wide and she pointed at Fred. "You're not here just for George are you?"

His eyes opened wide for a second before he tried to look innocent. "What? Of course I'm here to help George. Why else would I-"

"You made a comment before Harry showed up with Teddy about George not being the only one who needs help. Who else needs help Fred?"

Fred stuttered trying to come up with an answer, but he was saved by a knocking on the door.

"Hermione? Are you sure you're alright? Look, I need to talk to you," came George's muffled voice through the door.

Hermione glared at Fred. "This isn't over," she muttered before lifting the silencing charm and unlocking the door. She opened the door and smiled at George who was still holding Teddy. "Hi George! I'm sorry, it's just been a long day, and I needed to collect my thoughts."

"It's understandable. I'm sure I haven't made your day any easier, especially after this morning," he said sincerely. "Listen, I am really am grateful for everything you've done. For looking out for me and for not looking at me with pity like everyone else does. I want you to know, after you left, I threw out all the Firewhiskey and anything else I could drown my sorrows in. You were right, and I want to, I need to get my life back in order."

Hermione was taken back a bit. She knew George had come over to apologize to her, but she wasn't expecting this. "George I really appreciate that. More than you know," she said, glancing at Fred who had moved over by George, and was smiling proudly at him.

"So, I'm forgiven?" George said hesitantly.

Hermione chuckled. "Of course you're forgiven. I'm sorry for losing my temper with you."

"Your temper is what made me realize what a dunce I've been," he grinned.

Hermione smiled and took Teddy, who was squirming and trying to escape from George's arms, to Hermione. "Come on, I'll make some dinner," she said, leading the way down the hall to the kitchen.

"Do you want me to take Teddy?" George offered.

"No that's fine. I got him," she said as she starting getting things out to make dinner, with Teddy in her other arm, sitting on her hip.

Something snapped in George as he watched her move around the kitchen while holding Teddy. He wasn't sure what it was, but he seemed to be seeing Hermione in a new light. He grinned as she tickled Teddy before going back to supper. She really was an amazing, beautiful witch.

George's eyes widened and he shook his head. What the blue blazes was he thinking that for? Sure he knew she was the brightest witch of the age. He knew just how spectacular she really was. But he had never once in his life thought she was beautiful, until now. It wasn't that she was ugly, far from it. But he had never paid that close attention to her looks at school, mainly because her head was always buried in a book.

He looked back at her and took in the way she looked now. Her unruly, curly hair was pulled up in a ponytail, with her hair falling down her shoulder. She had on a long sleeved, grey top with one shoulder pulled down, showing her bare skin. She had black sweatpants on, and her slippers on her feet, and she had no makeup on. She didn't have to try to look beautiful, it just came naturally to her. She made lazy look sexy.

Sexy? Sweet Merlin, now he was thinking she looked sexy! He picked a fine time to stop drinking. He ran his hand through his hair.

"George?" Her voice made him snap out of his thoughts. "Can you take Teddy while I cut up the vegetables?"

"Oh, uh yeah," he stuttered, taking Teddy from her. She smiled in thanks, and went back to cutting the vegetables. He inwardly groaned. He needed to get out of that kitchen before he did or said something he'd regret.

He carried Teddy to the living room and set him down on the floor. While he was occupied and playing with Teddy, Fred stood between Hermione and George, looking at them both with a triumphant grin on his face. He had seen the look on George's face while he had watched Hermione, and he knew that look. Fred was giddy, knowing that half of his plan was complete, and the other was just beginning.


	7. Important Author's Note

First of all, I'd like to apologize for the very long delay in updates. So many things have happened-well, I guess you can say life got in the way. I got offered a job, which I am still trying to figure out, and then my boyfriend proposed to me! So I have (now) 4 months to get a wedding planned and put together. So, for the next 5-6 months I will not be updating, as with the wedding, and getting settled in with my soon to be husband. Hopefully, shortly after, I will be able to pick up where I left off with these stories.

Secondly, I want to thank you all for your awesome and continued support and love of my stories! I have enjoyed writing them and hearing your thoughts and praises of them! I hope you will continue to stick with me during my absence, and when I return. I will occasionally check up on my messages and reviews, so please, if you have any questions or concerns or anything-don't hesitate to send me a message. I love hearing from you!

Until I see you again-and I WILL see you again!

~DracoSly


End file.
